jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrit Artist/True love for Hiccup and Astrid (opowiadanie jest po pl)
Kilka informacji #'Nie ma związku z JWS są tylko postacie w nim występujący ' #'Astrid mieszka na innej wyspie' #'Piszę z perspektywy Astrid' #'Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS 2' #'Astrid, Czkawka i reszta paczki mają po 17 lat' #'Będzie Hiccastrid' #'Jest Valka' #'Pogrubiona czcionka to myśli lub sny' #'Wystąpią postacie innych bajek' Sorry za wszelkie błędy ortograficzne, stylistyczne i gramatyczne oraz inne błędy dysortografia robi swoje Ostrzegam mój pierwszy blog więc bądźcie wyrozumiali Prolog Jest piękny dzień na Erendol, mieszkam na obrzeżach wioski z mamą, mój tata zginął podczas jednego z ataków smoków, których na Erendol nie jest mało. Smoki atakują prawie codziennie, nie dając ludziom spokoju. Na szczęście teraz na Erendol, jest zima i smoki nie atakują, aż tak często. Jednak gdyby nie te ataki, nie miałabym co robić, jest to moja jedyna rozrywka. Co prawda jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą często robię: spławianie bezsensownie podrywających mnie chłopaków. Inne dziewczyny mają spokój, tylko ja jestem tak oblegana. A dlaczego ? Odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta. Mam długie blond włosy i podobno piękne, duże błękitne oczy. To sprawia, że moje życie na Erendol jest piekłem. Na szczęście mam też przyjaciółkę, która zawsze mnie pocieszy. Nazywa się Heathera (Heathera z Jeźdźców smoków) jest to najbliższa mi osoba na Erendol. ''' '''Jutro jest jedyny lubiany przeze mnie dzień tygodnia, czyli sobota, jest to dzień smoczego szkolenia, na którym zawsze jest super. Oby jutro był dobry dzień!! 1. Smutne wieści Słońce leniwie zaczęło wstawać i wchodzić do mojego pokoju, nie chciało mi się wstawać, ale musiałam zebrać się na trening. Jest to trening samoobrony przed smokami. Nie jest to przyjemne, słuchać tam na okrągło różnych podrywy, ale chodzę tam bo mam się na kim i na czym się wyżyć. Oczywiście jestem najlepsza, pomimo iż jestem jedyną dziewczyną na treningu. Pocieszając się tą myślą, leniwie wstałam z łóżka i poszłam się umyć oraz ubrać w mój ulubiony strój czyli niebieskie leginsy, skórzana spódniczka i bordowa bluzka z futerkowym kapturem oraz obowiązkowo naramienniki. Kiedy właśnie kończyłam się ubierać, mama weszła do mojego pokoju. Mama Jak się spało? Szpadka wzią swoja ręką podniusł moja opuszczoną głowę i mnie pocałował. Był to pocałunek pełen uczucia i namiętności. Trwaliśmy w tej chwili bardzo długo. Gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwaliśmy Czkawka położył się na trawie. Zrobiłam to samo tylko, że moja głowa spoczywała na jego klatce piersiowej. Czułam jak bije jego serce teraz tak mi bliskie i kochane prze ze mnie. Leżeliśmy tak do wieczora, aż w końcu byliśmy tak zmęczeni, że zasneliśmy. Noc była bardzo ciepła. Czułam na swojej skurze ciepłe podmuchy wiatru w pewnej chwili poczułam, że ktoś mnie obejmuje. Noc była bardzo spokojna i cicha. Gdy obudziłam się o świcie zorientowałam się, że osodą która objeła mnie w nocy, był to Czkawka. Nie chciałam go budzić więc nie uwalniałm się z jego objęć. Było to cudowne uczucie być tak bylisko osoby na której zależy Ci najbardziej na świecie. Leżałamtak z godzine, aż w końcu Czkawka się obudził. Gdy puścił mnie z objęć odrazu usiadłam i zobaczyłan, że za nim leży skulony Szczerbatek. Zastanawiałam jak zareaguje mama, gdy wróce w końcu ni było mnie w domu ponad 36 godzin w domu. Z zamyslenia wyrwał mnie Czkawka. CzkawkaSzpadka Mieczyk Czkawka Śledzik Podeszłam do stołu z nożem ktury wręczył mi Śledzik. Tort był naprawdę piękny. Dwu piętrowy pokryty lukrem. Otoczenie obu pięter było zrobione z moich ulubionych kwiatów, wykonanyych z lukru. Mojimi ulubionymi kwiatami są Niebieskie Oleandry. Które niestety są zabyjcze dla smoków, ale i tak to moje ulubione kwiaty. Boki pięter buły zdobione wzorkami podobnymi do młodych pędów winorośli. Ale najbardziej spodobało ni się wierzchnie pokrycie tortu. Był to muj wizerunek podpierającej się na toporze był to bardzo realistyczny wizerunek, aż sama niemogłam uwierzyć. Tuż obok wipisane jakby z pędów winorośli ,,Dla Astrid w jej 17 urodziny". To wszystko było oplecione lukrowymi trujwymiarowymi gałązkami Oleandrów. Aż szkoda było go krojić. Astrid Śledzik Astrid Czkawka Szpadka Zaczełam go kroić. Każdy dostał kawałek z trzema tak pięknie wyrzeźbionymi Oleandrami, że wyglądały jak żywe. Zjedliśmy tort, który był przepyszny, agdy tylko wszyscy skończyli Mieczyk i Sączysmark odrazu poszli nalać sobie piwa. Po puł godziny wipili po trzy kufle i zaproponowali abyśmy pokoleji wymyślali dla kogoś zadania. Pierwsza była Szpadka, która miała za sobą dwa kufle piwa. Szpadka Czkawka siedział obok mnie. Ja właśnie dopijałam drugi kufel, a on dopiero pierwszy. Gdy skończył odezwał się do Szpadki. CzkawkaHethera uśmiechneła się i zaczeła zadawać pytania. Hethera Astrid Hethera zrobiła gest jakby się zamyśliła. Siedziała tak, może z trzydzieści sekund po czym zapytała. Hetheratylko się uśmiechneła, a po chwili śmiała się już w najlepsze. Dalej śmijąc się w najlepsze zaczeła mówić: Hethera Teraz nawet ja zaczełam się śmiać. Przez śmiech, słowa były ledwie słyszalne. Astrid Hethera przestała się śmiać i mówiła już teraz lekko rozbawionym głosem. Hethera< A teraz nieco inne pytanie. Kto był twoim najlepszym przyjacielem na Berk? Astrid Herhera Astrid Hethera ' ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania